What hurts the most
by Sidney4522
Summary: When Haley James meets Nathan Scott, again after high-school. She attends his basketball game. He meets Jamie, sparks fly. But when a tradgey strikes the James Family. Will Haley forgive that person?. And her ex-boyfriend comes back to town, things get complicated. Will Naley happen? or will they find themselves falling for the wrong people?
1. Chapter 1

_**What hurts the most?**_

_Why won't you let me all the way in?_

_Brooke Davis to Lucas in (3x22)_

**Chapter One: Crash Course in Polite Conversation**

Haley James -is a 22 year old Stanford University Student, she in in her last year. And a waitress at Karen's Café. Usually she'd be done be now but tackling parenthood isn't easy, with help from Brooke, Peyton, Julian, Lucas and Skills

Nathan Scott- is a 22 year old NBA player for the Charlotte Bobcats formerly Charleston Chiefs, and Tree Hill Ravens. He's a millionaire from playing since graduating University, but knew his life wasn't complete there was something missing, but he is living his dreams of being in the NBA since he was 5.

Lucas Scott- is a 22 year old novelist he is writing is third book; behind the success of his first book _Unkindness of Ravens _and so much on his second _The Comet_, but third times the charm right?. He's getting help from fiancée Brooke Davis. He is excited to be a dad, being with Jamie is good practise.

Brooke Davis- is the 22 year old pregnant fiancée of Lucas Scott, founder and designer for Clothes over bros and inspiration from close friend Julian Baker, Brooke created Bakerman a line for your little ones. She is expecting a baby boy with Lucas, unknowingly knowing she's carrying twins.

Peyton Sawyer -is the 23 year old wife of Julian Baker, best friend to Brooke Davis. She opened a record label with the help from best friend's Brooke Davis and Haley James. She is the mother of Annabelle "Anna" Elizabeth Sawyer Baker (Haley's godmother) and Dylan Larry Davis Baker (Brooke's Godmother). She is 8 months pregnant with her third and final kid.

It was Friday morning, Haley James tiredly walked into her 4 year old son's bedroom. Her blonde hair messed.

"Hey Jamie, come on get up sweetie. I have to go to school and I have to drop you off to Aunt Peyton's who promised to watch you, don't make me call the tickle monster." Haley tiredly said to her blond headed son.

"Okay mama. I'm up I'm up." Jamie replied, as he smiled to his mom.

Jamie all dressed for his Aunt's house sat in his mom's room, watching cartoons as she took a shower. Her phone rang multiple times, went straight to voicemail: You've reached _Haley James leave a message._

_Hey Haley, it's me Nathan how are you doing? Anyway I was wondering if you… Um maybe wanted to catch up tonight? Like maybe at Villa Blanca at 8? So when you get this call me._

Haley got out of the shower she got dressed. She grabbed her brush with laid on the counter in her bathroom, she put it up to her straight tangled hair and ran the brush though her blonde hair with brown highlights as she asked her son "Did anyone call?"

"Yes mama, some guy named Nathan?"

"Nathan Scott?" She mumbled to herself. "Sweetie what was he asking for?" She asked slightly curious why her ex-boyfriend called; they haven't talked since high school ended.

"He wanted to meet with you for some reason." Jamie said, not paying attention to his mother.

"Okay, thanks sweetie. Come on go eat something, by eating something I mean cereal, a granola bar. Something edible.

"Okay mama. I L-O-V-E You."

"I L-O-V-E You too smarty pants."

She drove her son's to Peyton and Julian's home.

"Peyton thank you for watching Jamie for me, I know you have a lot going on with Dylan."

"Hales, it's no problem, I don't mind watching Jamie since Anna and Julian is gone. Besides it makes my life easier, because he can help me with Dylan. It gives you a Jamie free afternoon."

"Thanks, I know." Haley kneeled down to Jamie's level. "Okay sweetie behave for Aunt Peyton. I'll pick you up when I'm done."

Haley had pulled out her white iPhone 4s and dialled Nathan's cell and no answer. Straight to voicemail.

Hey Nathan it's me Haley James. I'd love to catch up, so I guess. I'll see you at 8 at Villa Blanca. And I'm fine how are you? I'll see you tonight bye."

"Hey, how's my fiancée and my son." Lucas asked putting on of his hands on his pregnant wife's belly and kissed her cheek.

"How do you if it's a boy? It could be a girl! And were fine."

"Well… You know the Scott jeans are mostly boys." Lucas responded.

"Well you never know Lucas Scott, and go away I have to finish these sketches for the Macy's conference on Friday."

"Geez… Brooke Davis soon to be Scott. Quit being hormonal."

"I'm pregnant you idiot that's natural, and who said anything about me taking your last name."

"Oh, Okay I see how it is."

Haley could only think about her "date" with Nathan, it was weird. She hadn't been in a relationship since Jamie was born. She felt scared of going out again, since Jamie's dad. She sat in family room, with her son.

She decided to meet Nathan. She went upstairs and got changed. She put on a black sweetheart neckline dress, which falls just above the knee. She put her blonde hair up in a neat bun, she wore dangling silver earrings. She grabbed her clutch and fixed her makeup. She wore her 4 inch black peep toe heels with bow just above the opening.

_I hope he likes me? Did I dress to fancy? Do these heels go with the dress? Are they too small? Do they make me look to tall?_

_Is this nude lipstick playing it to safe? We're just going to dinner, and it's Haley. Does it even go with this dress? I know it black, but sometimes it looks too much. Is it not good enough for a formal dinner?_

She pulled into the parking lot of Villa Blanca. It was quite packed for a Friday evening. She finally found a parking spot; she looked at herself in her mirror. She got out of her car locked it, put the keys in her clutch and walked inside. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself, she pulled the glass door open that read Villa Blanca.

"Hey, Nathan." She said, as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, James. You look stunning." He replied, returning the gesture. _Why does she smell so good? God, I missed her. I hope she knows this a date. _

They sat down. "So Haley how've you been?" Nathan asked curious to know what his ex-girlfriend was up to.

"Oh, not much. Just finishing school, and raising my son, and going to work." _He probably thinks I'm crazy. He looks really good. God, I missed those ocean blue eyes. Dial it down Haley_. She picked up her wine and took a sip.

"You have a son, when did this happen?" _She had a son, wow when did this happen?_

"Well… four years ago, at the graduation party. I had a little too much to drink and well the next thing I know I wake up to some dude. I got up grabbed my clothes and left. The next day I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I thought it was nothing, but it kept happening. So I went to the doctor's told me I was pregnant, long story short. He not a part of James's life or mine." _Oh my god, he thinks I'm a slut. I said dial it down Haley._

"Enough of me, what's going on with you? Is it a dream come true?"

"Yeah. It is, but I've been busy at least Dan can't take this from me you know?, but I've been feeling my life's incomplete. I've been missing the most important thing in my life, and that's love."

"You'll find it. Trust me Nathan; I'm pretty sure you've had tons of girlfriends being in the NBA and all." Haley giggled.

"Yeah like 3_." But none of them were you. You're my missing piece, my other half. Haley._

"Any of them serious ones?"

"No, more flings but not since we broke up."

"Yeah… Um… Well I got to go pick James up from Luke's so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, oh Haley here's two tickets to my next game in a couple of weeks; maybe you might bring your son and you of course… I'd love to see you Hales." _God, I just want to kiss those perfect lips, and look into those beautiful hazel eyes. God Hales. You're so beautiful._

"You look beautiful bye."

She left she drove to Luke's and picked Jamie up. God she missed those ocean blue eyes, and the smirk. She missed everything of him. She took Jamie home she changed him into his PJ's, and she changed into her short plaid shorts, and wore her long band t-shirt that read '_the honorary title'_ it feel and covered her shorts.

She fell asleep, thinking of Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Living Years**

Brooke Davis woke up with back pain, as she waddled into the kitchen. She looked down and couldn't see her toes. "God I hate being pregnant." She mumbled.

"It's just one more month Brooke." Lucas said; stepping out of his bedroom.

"Damn your sperm Luke! God I just want these kids out of me; don't ever touch me again" Brooke replied sourly.

"Damn…. Hormonal much, I left your sketches on the table over there so you wouldn't be late for your conference today." Lucas replied happily.

"Haha, and thanks so much baby." Brooke responded as she left to take a shower.

She got dressed and left for her _Macy's _conference.

Lucas visited Haley and Jamie.

"Where's my godson/nephew?" Lucas asked stepping into Haley's house.

Haley made coffee for Lucas and her, as they sat at her table.

"Uhh… he's out with my mom, they went to the park."

"Okay. So what happened with my brother; NBA player last night on your date. If you're wondering how I found out Brooke told me when she went all hormonal."

"Note to self, don't tell Brooke anything while pregnant, and it you know it went fine. We just caught up with each other. I told him I had son. He told me about his NBA life. And that was practically it and he gave me tickets to his next game"

"Looks like he still has feelings for you Hales."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll admit I missed him. James really wants to go to his game. So I'll take him." She said sipping her coffee.

"So are you going to take him?"

"Yeah, anyway how's your fiancée and baby."

"There okay. You know being a parent scares me to death."

"I know where you're coming from, but once you have that special person to help you though it all is okay, because one that baby comes. They will make your life fuller, and happier."

"Thanks Hales, I don't know how you do it."

"I get help from the most amazing people."

The phone rang, interputting their conversation. Haley answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Haley James?"

"Yes why. Who's this?" Haley asked curiously.

"I'm doctor Kingston calling from _Tree Hill Memorial hospital_. We have Brooke Davis who is about to go into early labour, and we were wondering if you had her fiancé's number?"

"He's actually with me right now." Haley said passing the phone to Luke.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, Lucas this is Doctor Kingston and I'm calling on the behalf of your fiancée Brooke Davis, who is here. She's about to go into labour."

"What that's not possible, she has one more month."

"Mr. Scott. Sometimes these things happen."He answered shockingly.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm on my way."

Lucas and Haley drove to the hospital, on the way they picked up Peyton and Julian. It took them 20 minutes. They arrived they opened the doors and entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott my friends and I are wondering if we can see my fiancée Brooke Davis, who is about got give birth to my baby."

"Ok, Room 201. Mr. Scott." The receptionist said.

Lucas missed the birth of his children. He was disappointed.

"Hey baby." He said happily at Brooke who was holding two babies.

"Hi. These are our sons. This is Davis. Hi. And this is Jude."

"Wow. I killed to birds with one stone."

Brooke laughed. Everyone entered the room. Brooke gave Lucas Davis to hold. As she held Jude in her arms.

"Hi, guys I want to introduce you to the newest Scott's and addition to our family. This is Davis Nathan Scott, and this was inspired by a close friend this is Jude Andrew Scott." Brooke spoke softly not wanting to wake her baby boys.

Lucas and Brooke arrived. When they entered their home. They saw balloons and banners that read:_ It's a boy and welcome home Lucas, Brooke, Davis and Jude Scott._ Brooke entered as she put the carrier on her table.

"This is your home Davis and Jude, and it will always be. Mommy loves you."

"Thank you Julian, Peyton and Haley. This is amazing. My life is now complete, with my two beautiful sons. Who will I hope one day turn out to have Luke's grin, smile, laugh and eyes? And will maybe Davis or Jude could help run Clothes over Bros, or Bakerman with me."

They laughed; Brooke did as well. Hoping that it might be true.

They celebrated, as Brooke put Davis and Jude to bed in their new room with was painted blue with Block letters on the wall over each crib with read Jude and Davis. There was a stuffed tiger, Lion and teddy bears of course. The changing desks. It was 10 and Lucas and Brooke spent the night in the babies' room.

Haley held the ticket that Nathan gave her. She noticed his number she dialled it and called him straight to voicemail: _Hey, Nate its Haley. Umm well I wanted to tell you that I had fun last night. And I'm looking forward to seeing you at your game. Believe it or not my son's a huge fan. I guess I'll be seeing ya. So bye._

It was 2am in the Scott home. "Luke!" Brooke said tiredly as she lay in her bed which she shared with her fiancé.

"Lucas." She said more worried this time. She got out of her bed and went over to the boys' room.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hi, I could have gotten them Luke."

"It's okay ."

"I love you, I love our boys' but I really love my sleep. If I knew how hard it was to have a baby I wouldn't have had them, but who was it this time Davis or Jude?"

"Jude. But I know you love them. Look, Brooke go back to bed and once Jude stops. I'll come when he stops."

"Okay. Next time go with plan B and leave them on the steps of an orphanage, someone will take them. Their cute."

"Hey, no Luke, their my babies." She said as she held Davis in her arms and rocked him back and forth in the rocking chair.

Brooke took out her wedding planning book as she sketched her wedding dress, and looked though her other designs.

"Luke, what cake are we getting?"

"I don't know, I guess Vanilla."

"Ugh, Vanilla that's so Luke, but I was thing a Butter crème cake with chocolate decorates and vanilla filling. And for the flowers exotic white roses, or lilies."

"Wow, you already know what you want? I still haven't picked out my tux yet."

"You better do it quickly, because were getting married in a month, at the place where you and Peyton first met."

Lucas put them to sleep; and they went to bed together.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Every song has a coda, a final movement, whether it fades out or crashes away. Every song ends, is that any reason not to enjoy the music?"_

_-Peyton Sawyer_

**Chapter Three : With Arms Outstretched**

Nathan stopped by Karen's Café for coffee, but mostly to see Haley. He walked inside and asked politely for a coffee. "Well, well if it isn't Tree Hill's very own Nathan Scott. How many I help you today?" _He looks so hot today._

Nathan laughed; Haley always made him laugh. _She brings out the best in me god she's so beautiful, Haley I love you, I'm in love with you. I guess I never really stopped. _He wanted to tell her that but he knew it was too soon, instead he told her "A double double latté hold the foam."

"So you coming to tonight's game? And I had fun with you too. Your son's a fan."

"Yes, thanks, and yes he is. He loves the game were you knocked Seattle Sonics out of the water during the 2nd and 3rd quarter." She told him pouring the latté. _That grin should be illegal_.

"Looks like Hales, does know her sports. You watched the game?" He asked. _Huh? Funny never thought Haley James was the girl who liked/watched sports. And she watched me play. _

"Yeah, my son loves sports; he won't let me watch my soaps. We argue for about 5 minutes then we come to a decision resulting in him wining, so we watch sports at 12 then at 3 it's my soaps. _He thinks I'm cheesy. Stop embarrassing yourself Haley._

"Your son's really seems cool." Nathan said. _She thinks I'm lame._

"Julian Andrew Baker! Get your butt down here." Peyton yelled. She sat at the table with her 5 year old daughter Anna who was drawing. As she scooped her 3 year old son Dylan in her lap.

"Yes Peyton, what is it?" Julian asked his wife.

"We need to pick out our baby's name?" She replied writing down a few names on a blank white paper.

"Why don't we just not name our kid." He suggested.

"Oh, okay yeah because unnamed Baker is amazing." She said sarcastically as she nudge his chest.

"I made a list look." She continued; sliding the paper to Julian.

"Middles names too! What the hell is this audition for the Buckingham Palace?"

"Yeah. Hello our child needs a middle name alright."

"Fine I like Zachary James Baker for a boy, and Juliana Rebecca Baker, or Kylie Renée Baker for a girl." Julian said.

"Me too I like those I have to say for a boy I'll add Daniel Jacob Baker."

"I like that." Julian grinned.

"Godparents?" He asked.

"None. Because both my best friends are the godparents of our children Julian."

Brooke tiredly told her newborn son Davis "Why won't you stop crying." She said rocking him back and forth.

"I give up, Lucas. Let's go with plan C and leave them on a doorstep. Like Hagrid, Dumbledore and that teacher who turns into a cat."

Lucas laughed. "As tempting as that sounds. Brooke trust me you'll get used to it. You're strong Brooke Davis."

"Thank you Luke, since you're here help me decide the guests and maid of honour for our wedding."

"Okay for the guests my mom, Keith, your parents, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Julian, Peyton, Jake, Chase Adams, Fergie Thompson, Junk Moretti, and Bevin Mirskey. And I guess that's it."

"What about Chris Keller?"

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I mean he became my friend." She said feeding Davis his bottle

"Oh my god I cannot believe what I'm hearing."

"I'm joking god. You should have seen your face." She replied, laughing.

"Oh it's so on!" he answered chasing after her.

Haley couldn't wait to see Nathan; truth is she was still in love with him. She decided to look particularly nice tonight. She ran up her stairs.

"Hey Jimmy-Jam you're ready?" She asked her son who sat in her room watching _The Bugs Bunny Show._

"Almost mama." He said as he grabbed his number 12 Charlotte Bobcats jersey.

"Alright mama, now I'm ready."

"Okay. Stay here let me change. Then we will go."

She searched though her closet for something nice. Once she found what she was looking for. She changed and grabbed her son's hands and she went to her car opened it and put her son in it.

She went to his game; she grabbed a seat next to a petite blonde. Nathan looked and saw her face was filled with a smile. He waved to her, and she returned the gesture.

"Tonight The Charlotte Bobcats VS The Duke Blue Devils."

"Ready to lose Scott?" Damien West told him.

"That would be you. West." He responded.

**_20 minutes later._**

"Scott for the basket, it's good. The score now leads 45-45. It's tied. The team who scores the next basket wins." The announcer said.

"West for the basket it goes in and it's good." The announcer said into the mic.

The fans of the Charlotte Bobcats left disappointed again. The first lost was when White foully scored into the other teams basket, forcing a penalty and a loss.

Haley and Jamie went to court.

"Nathan I'd like to introduce you to my son this is James Evans."

"Hi, James it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Bye mama."

Jamie ran to the net as he scored baskets with Nathan's team mate Clay Evans, Haley not knowing he was there.

"So, even though you lost, you still looked amazing on the court."

"Thank you Hales." He leaned in and kissed her she didn't pull away, instead she deepened the kiss. She pulled away needing to breathe and take her son home.

"I guess I'll be seeing ya." She said to Nathan.

He just nodded back to her.

Clay just stood there shocked as his own teammate kissed his ex-fiancée. It just sunk in that Haley's son looked a lot like him. The blonde hair and those blue eyes are certainly not from Haley.

**The next day**

Nathan stopped by Haley's house.

"Hi." He said laying the coffee on the counter.

"Hey. Thank you." She said.

"So about the kiss that happened. I'm sorry that was just stupid."

"No, it wasn't I liked it." She replied as she wrapped her hands around the Styrofoam cup.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It happened so there's nothing I can do about it. But I think those feelings that I felt when we first kissed came back last night."

"So, I guess this leaves us as girlfriend boyfriend, or friends with benefits, whatever option works for me."

She laughed. "Um well I guess as friends for now Nathan. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship just yet. But when I am. I promise you you'll be the first to know."

"Um okay." He said as he kissed her cheek and left heartbroken.

"Um Nathan I was wondering if maybe next Friday you wanted to go to the movies with me, um you know if your busy I get it."

"Haley actually next Friday I am heading back to Charlotte, but I guess we can go out on Wednesday if you don't mind?"

"No I do not mind." She went up to him and kissed him again.

"I guess I should tell you my answer. I want to be your girlfriend Nathan.

"Really, Hales."

"Yeah."

"Bye my beautiful girlfriend."

"Bye."

Haley just bit her bottom lip as she watched her boyfriend walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Crash into you

_People who are meant to be always find their way in the end._

_-Brooke Davis_

**Chapter Four: Crash Into You**

Haley was on her way to work; and all she could think about what Nathan; her new boyfriend. She almost forgot to drop James off to school. She entered the café.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Haley turned around.

"Clay? What are _you_ doing here in Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"I came to see you, and our son."

"Well you've seen me so you can go now! And no he's _my_ son."

"I bet your boyfriend didn't tell you that I was on his team." He scoffed.

"He's a better boyfriend than you ever were, atleast he won't ditch his fiancée and son, for a basketball contract."

Before Clay could answer. Nathan walked in.

"Hey Hales. I missed you." He said.

"Yeah me too." she replied; she pulled him in for a kiss.

"So, I see you met Clay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to tell Haley I saw here and her son, and highlights of the game. I was just about to go." He lied.

"How's the boy?" Nathan asked his girlfriend; taking a seat.

"He's okay." _  
_

"If you don't mind me asking, what ever happened to Jamie's dad?" Nathan asked again. _I wonder why Hales is stalling._

"Um... That really isn't important" Haley said angrily. _The only thing I care about is our future. And Clay's James's father. _

_"_Oh, come on Hales. Isn't important for the boy to know his father?" _Why isn't she telling me._

Haley just left. She went over to Brooke's store.

"Hey, Peyton. Brooke"

"Hey Hales." They both said.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Um nothing really... But Clay and Nathan stopped by the café, and Nathan asked about James's father." Haley told them.

"Right in front of Clay?" Brooke questioned.

"No, he left and he kept asking me, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him and I want a no secerts relationship."

"They don't. Tell Nathan that Clay is Jamie's father." Peyton replied.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to tell him, because it might change things between us. It's not easy having a 6'2 NBA player as your boyfriend." Haley dramatically responded.

"Yeah, I can understand that, when Lucas got on his book tours, I feel so alone. Now I have two little lives to look after, and plan a wedding. Note to self don't get pregnant while engaged. Do that after marriage."

"So Sawyer what is the gender of your baby?" Brooke asked

"Um... It's a girl!. Yeah we are still deciding on names."

"I am going to excuse myself, from this Brooke Peyton lesbian love thing." Haley said; she left and drove to pick Jamie's up.

Jamie opened the car door of his mother's car.

"Hey, sweetie how was school?"

"It was okay we had show and tell today." He exclaimed.

"That's nice." She said turning left on the _Lakeside Avenue._

"Mama, can I go see dad today?"

_"Um _sweetie I don't know if that's a good ideaHaley told her son

"Oh come on mama.. I know you talked about him, and I've seen him in pictures So why can't I see him."

Haley and James drove in silence, until they reached there house. A silver sportscar, was parked in their driveway.

"Jamie go inside and I'll be there soon."

When Jamie went inside. Haley started her conversation.

"Are you stalking me now or something? What do want." She sourly said.

"Your funny, has anyone told you that lately?"

"Cut the crap Clay. Why are you really here and not just here I mean in Tree Hill? and again what do you want?"

"I came to see you and our son. I want him to have a father in his life."

"You should have thought about that 4 years ago, because theirs nothing you can do that will can my mind." She said.

"Don't tell me that boy hasn't asked about his father?"

"Yeah he did, anyway he found a pictrue of you once." she told him.

"What did you tell him?" he asked curiously.

"I told him that you were in Europe. Now get the hell out of my driveway."

She walked away and went inside her two storey home.

"Mama, that was daddy wasn't it?" Her 4 year old son told her while playing his toy. Dinosaur.

"Um... Yeah sweetie it was. I'm sorry." she said rubbing her arms up and down his arms.

"Why aren't you and daddy together?" he asked

Haley thought for a minute how was she going to tell her son.

"Look, sometimes some people were only supposed to go halfway like your dad and I and others are supposed to go the full distance."

Jamie angrily walked away from his mom up to his room. The last thing he told his mom was I hate you.

Nathan entered the house.

"Hey Hales, where's the boy?"he asked

"He went up to his room."

"I can talk to him if you want?" Nathan simply asked.

"You would do that for me? he's taking this Clay being his dad thing pretty hard."

"I'm sorry what?" he questioned.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you that Clay's Jamie's dad." She turned around to face him.

"So that's the big secret you've been keeping from me. Why didn't you just tell me Hales?" he angrily told her.

"Because we haven't been dating for that long. But you got to know I would let you in all the way if you let me in?"

"So, I'm still your boyfriend and I have the right to know what goes on." He yelled.

"yeah, but we've been dating for what now like 3 months and you still haven't told me about your personal life?"

"I like to keep my personal life a secert. You know what Hales you can't keep a guy long enough to have a conversation. No wonder Clay left you to raise Jamie." He yelled.

"I want you to get the hell out of my house NOW!" She told him.

He left. Haley didn't know what to feel. She went up to her son's room and tucked him into bed.

"About earlier I'm sorry mama. I never meant to hurt you. I know you were only trying to protect me. I love you mama." he said hugging his mama.

"I love you too buddy."

She got up and left she went in bed, but couldn't sleep after what Nathan had told her. _You can't keep a guy long enough to have _a _conversation that's why Clay left you_. She was so upset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Four years, Six months, Two days**

**_-Three months later-_**

Haley still hasn't forgiven Nathan for what he said to her, but today is different. It was Jamie's 5th birthday_. _

"I'm done mama. Can we go now?" He asked excitedly. Today was the first time in three months that James is seeing his father.

"Did you clean your room, and by clean I don't mean shove everything in the closet or under your bed."

"No, my toys are in my toychest." he told his mother.

"Come see." He pulled his mother's arm and went to his bedroom.

"Wow, it is clean. Happy birthday baby." She said tickling him.

Haley drove to Clay's apartment.

"DADDY!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Hey Jimmy Jam. I hear one lucky 5 year old's birthday is today. I wonder who could that be?" He said scooping Jamie in his arms.

"Me!" Jamie told his dad.

"You? Nah, your only 4."

"No, I'm 5!" He said. Holding up 5 fingers.

Jamie entered the apartment; as he started watching tv.

"Hey, Hales I wanted to tell you thank for letting me see him, and be apart of his life." He whispered.

"It's the least I could do. Your his father, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't let him see you."

"You look beautiful by the way. What happened with Nathan and you? Are you guys talking?" He asked.

"Thank you, and nothing really he's called me a couple of times and I don't answer." She simply told him.

"Okay. Look I should go feed the little monster so I guess I'll see you tonight?" he questioned.

"Yes."

Brooke Davis was getting ready for her wedding. It was only 3 weeks away and nothing's being done. She grew more and more anxious.

"Where do you want the flowers Ms. Davis?"

"On the table there. Thank you." She told the flower guy. She often forgets his name.

Today she called Peyton and Haley to help her with her bridesmaid dresses; the colour is a lavender purple.

"Guys, finish this! The instructions are on the table and it has to be exactly right okay? Not one little detail missing. You understand?" She responded.

"Yes. Bye Ms. Davis." They shouted.

Brooke drove to _Sara's Boutique._ She went to meet Haley and Peyton. She walked inside.

"Hello, Ms. Davis. My name's Olivia and I will be helping you and your friends here look for bridesmaid dresses. Do you have a colour in mind?" She asked.

Brooke pulled out her Wedding Planning book, and opened to the bookmarked page and pointed to it. "This, if not this something similar, but with the same colour.

Once they were done. Brooke headed with Peyton and Haley back to the church were they were setting things up.

"Oh... my...god! It looks amazing in here! You guys did an excellent job. Take a 20 minute break, and then continue."

Brooke walked down the aisle touching the white roses that where put on every seat and table. **(What the church looked like in 8x13 when Sylvia and Julian decorated the hall).**

"What do you guys think?" Brooke shrieked.

"I love it..." Peyton and Haley said at the same time.

"Who's your maid of honor and bridesmaid?" Haley asked.

"Umm... I really didn't know who to choose because your both my best friends and I don't want to hurt your feelings" Brooke told them.

"So who's it going to be?" Peyton asked anxiously.

Brooke started fidging with her 5 karat princess cut diamond engagement ring, with a silver band.

"Um... Well look at the time... I should be going. I'll see you tonight Haley?"

Yeah.

"How'd it go at the chruch? And with Peyton and Haley?" Lucas asked

"Fine. And it went okay I guess. It didn't go well because the thing is Peyton and Haley both wanna be my maid of honour and well Peyton's already Davis and Jude's godmother. So I guess that answers my question. Your bestman is Nate? Right." Brooke explained.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go see Hales. So I'll see you later?" She gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and left.

Brooke drove to Haley's house saw what see shouldn't have.

"Hey Hales." Brooke said.

"Hey, this is Clay." She replied.

"I remember him we met in highschool. How you doing?" She asked; like she was really interested. She was just cutting time. Truth is Brooke dislikes Clay.

"So Haley, tells me you're getting married. Congratulations are in order!" He answered.

"Yeah. it's happening in 3 weeks." She told him.

"Um, Haley I got to be going but I'd be here tonight. Okay?" He told her as he left. He kissed Haley. Brooke felt totally disgusted but knew it wasn't here place to butt in and tell him to stop.

"Yeah. I got to go to Haley so bye." She responded.

She went to her car and drove home.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Brooke told Lucas; Peyton and Julian were there.

"What did you see?" Julian asked

"Haley and Clay. Together. They were full on makeout. They kissed not once but twice. He was shoving his tongue down her throat it was just ew." Brooke told them; still shocked at what happened.

"Let me get this straight my bestfriend was kissing her ex-fiancé aka her baby daddy. And she hasn't talk to Nathan?" Lucas said slightly confused.

"Yeah we got to stop her from making a big mistake. It's not supposed to be Caley. It's supposed to be Naley. We got to make her stop falling for Clay. He's clearly trying to reel her back in." Peyton said.

"Excalty" They all replied.

"Why don't you call Nathan or something ask him to come by James's party and talk to Haley, so they can work their problems out so she wouldn't be falling for Clay." Julian explained

"Thats a great idea." Brooke smirked

_**Two hours later**_

"Haley this party is amazing, were's my godson?" Brooke asked

"He's with Clay."

"Right, okay I need to talk to you."

"okay."

"Look Lucas, Peyton, Julian and I think your making a big mistake." Brooke answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Clay shoving your tongues down each other's throat. It's bad enough you and Nathan aren't together, but you cannot tell me you still don't love him. Because deep down I still know you do, and being with Clay isn't going to mend your broken heart Haley. You and Nathan were meant to be." Brooke explained.

"She's right Haley." Lucas replied

"You guys don't understand the pain I went though. And Nathan and I broke up three months ago. So let it go. There isn't supposed to be a Nathan and Haley. We just weren't meant to be. Clay makes me happy, besides he's Jamie's father. And Lucas I atleast thought you'd be supportive of me since your my best friend. But I guess not. You guys don't want me to be happy." Haley explained.

"Are you hearing yourself right now. Clay doesn't make you happy. You know it. I know it. The world knows it. You and Nathan were meant to be okay. Yes you guys broke up three months ago. But it's not like you guys can't hash out your problems and talk to each other. Because I know that when your with Nathan. You so happy. And it isn't like Lucas and I aren't happy for you. We are. We just feel like your happy with the wrong person."

Haley walked away. She bumped into someone without looking she told that person "Sorry."

"It's okay." The familiar voice said.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"We need to talk Haley. "

"Can we do this after the party. I already had a lecture from Brooke and Lucas and I definently don't need one from you." She said walking away.

**_Two hours later_**

"My friends think your not good enough for me. Yeah right? What do they know. Brooke'a married to a cheater. I thought they were my friends but I guess I was wrong instead."

"I don't blame them for being pissed at me. I left you to raise an incredible 5 year old for a damn basketball contract." he told her picking up the cups and throwing them away.

"Can you finish cleaning up. I need to talk to Nathan. Hey. Um move your stuff in I need you and James need you. Move into the guest room."

"You want to talk, so lets talk."

"Haley I miss you. I love you okay. I'm sorry for what I said. You can keep a guy. Because any guy would love you, and won't mind spending time with you. I can why any guy would fall in love with you. And I know I fucked up, but Haley please give me another chance. I will spend time trying to see the world though your eyes. Help you raise Jamie. And love you like you wouldn't imagine. Spending three months with you. Reminded me of what we were like in highschool, and thaf even though we broke up. I never for one second ever stopped loving you. I always will and always did from the first momnet we locked eyes. I know. I didn't come here to rehash the past. I was reminded today in a roundabout way that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. It's what Keith did for Karen; burying his feelings for her for all those years so he could be a good friend. I love you Haley. And I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes and it is going to suck but if what you want is for me to let go then I'm gonna do it. Be happy Luke. I want that with all my heart. I'll always be here for you okay." He left kissed her cheek._  
_

"I love you too. " she mumbled to herself.

This talk was supposed to fix everything. Instead it made things worse.

Did he really still love me? I miss him too.

**Review. Check out a new story by my friend OliviaMontgomery23!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six : Like You Like An Astronaut**

The rain poured torrentially, as Haley looked outside as she remembered the first rain kiss that Nathan and her shared.

_-Flashback-_

_Nathan stood outside of Haley's home._

_"Nathan, you're soaked. What are you doing here?" Haley asked._

_" I went for a run. I guess this is where I ended up. Haley, those pictures of Peyton don't mean anything. I saved those when we were still dating. I guess I should have gotten rid of them." He explained._

_"Is that it?" _

_"You know, my pride says, "Yeah. that's it. Just leave here knowing Haley is obviously intimidated by a sexual relationship." But my heart says, "Forget about your pride, you idiot. You love this girl. And even if you catch pneumonia, your ass is gonna stay out here in the rain until you convince her to forgive you" So come on, Hales. Just meet me halfway here?"_

_"Why should I?"She questioned._

_"Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And because you're looking really hot, standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking, "I have to kiss you."_

_"Well if you have_ _to." Nathan leaned in and they kissed_.

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

Haley still in her pyjamas; she got snapped out of her daydream when the door bell rung; her heart hoping it was Nathan. She went to the door and opened it.

"Is that what you sleep in?" Lucas asked his best friend scanning her outfit. Her short shorts covered but her long 'honorary title' t-shirt and her blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Well hi to you too." She said cheerfully.

"I like your outfit tutor girl. It screams Haley James."

"What do you want guys?" She asked.

They entered Haley's house and went to her kitchen.

"We came to talk to you."

"Look, you need to stop falling for Clay he's trying to trap you again Hales. I'll admit my brother is a dick and a douche at times but he's more of a gentlemen then Clay would ever be." Lucas said sipping the coffee Haley made.

"You don't know anything okay? I love you Luke, but I'm not five quit babying me. I'm a 22 year old grown women. I can handle my love life for myself okay?" Haley replied.

"Is that what you really think? That Luke's babying you?"Brooke said.

"Yes because that's true."

"Luke let's go."

* * *

Brooke drove to the Baker home

"I can't believe the mouth on that girl." Brooke yelled

"Who?" Julian asked

"Haley my ass is the size of cumcuat James."

"that's a wow description? What did Hales do." Julian questioned

"Being a bitch. She told Luke to quit babying her, and I got pissed. Nobody calls Brooke Davis's soon to be husband a babier. I thought Haley was my friend I guess I don't have many 'true friends'." she explained.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She went to go pick Anna and Dylan up from school."

"So have you guys decided on names for little Baker." She asked.

"Yeah we decided on Juliana Rebecca Baker."

"That's cute." Brooke told Julian

"Thanks I picked it myself, it matches my name."

"I can see that."

Silence filled the room for about 10 minutes as the rustling of keys opened; stood their was a heavily pregnant woman.

"Peyton! can I borrow you for a sec?"

"Sure what is it?"

"It's Haley—"

—"Look Brooke, that's not our place to meddle. Okay? Haley and Nathan will work it out I know them."

"Sure?"

"Positive." She said smiling.

* * *

Lucas & Brooke sat in their living room of Brooke's childhood home aka the Davis-Scott residences as they finished up the minor details to their wedding.

"So did you pick up your tux?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay Brooke?" Lucas replied simply.

"No, I'm not okay it's just Hales and whole situation."

"Just forget it Brooke. It's Hales she'll bounce back eventually." Lucas told her

"Uhm okay. It's been quiet for the last couple of days?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah. Davis and Jude have been sleeping well. It's funny when their 5 months they can sleep."

"Yeah. I guess" Brooke said.

"Have you found a maid of honour?" Lucas asked

"Yes and no. Yes I found a maid of honor Haley but no I didn't ask her because she became a bitch, no offense because she is your bestfriend and I don't wanna ask her at this moment." She explained

"Your going have to now or later. Preferably now. Since our weddings 2 weeks away Brooke." Lucas told her calmly.

* * *

Nathan stopped by Haley's.

"Hey, I know your still upset at me, but you gotta know I'm completely sorry. If it helps I haven't played well, and I mean well since after what I said to you."

"Um I'm not upset at you. And I'm sorry you couldn't play since then."

"Okay good because I thought I would have to leave and never come back."

She laughed.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Jamie for the day and then return him when I'm done?" He asked.

"Sure."

Haley walked upstairs to were her 5 year old son was. "Hey Jamie, I was wondering if you would like to go to the rivercourt with Nathan?" She asked.

"Sure. Are you to together?"

"No sweetie were just friends."

"You deserve to be happy Mama, and I think Nathan makes you happy." Jamie said.

"I think your right baby."

Jamie ran down the stairs to Nathan.

"I'm ready!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I can see that." Nathan laughed

"Bye mama."Jamie said giving her a hug.

"Bye Hales." Nathan also said giving her a cheek kiss.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The little boy asked.

"The rivercourt." Nathan said.

"Cool." Jamie replied.

"So are you and my mom a thing? Like are you guys dating?" Jamie asked dribbling the ball.

"Your pretty smart for a five year old ya know that?"

"Yeah I definitely get that from mom."

"Yes you definitely do. And no your mom and I are just friends."

"Really? Because the way you look at her tells me you love her, and I think that's coo. A singer/songwriter mom and a NBA basketball player dad. Seems like a good match to me." Jamie explained.

"How old are you again?"

"Five!"

"Right. Okay if you make this shot. Ice cream for the boy genius." Nathan said

Jamie and Nathan went to get ice cream.

"So how long have you known mama?"

"Since Junior year of highschool. We kinda dated and then we lost touch."

"Sometimes I wish you were my daddy. My dad is okay you know? But he's a little non creative and not that fun. Your fun and I'm having fun." Jamie said.

"No, you don't me as a dad. I wouldn't be a good one."

"Are you kidding you'd be the best one!" Jamie shouted.

"Let's get you home. Sugary pants!" Nathan said

* * *

Nathan and Jamie entered Haley's house.

Jamie was hyper from all the ice cream he ate.

"Woah. What's up Jumpy."

"Nothing momma. Just the 4 ice cream cones I ate." Jamie excitedly said

"4 ice creams huh?" Turning her attention back to Nathan. "Do I even wanna know?" She continued.

"I don't know. But Haley James you got yourself one smart boy."

"Thank you. "You made Jamie so happy today, Nathan," Haley tells him . "I mean, Clay tried to get him to learn for months…so, _thank you_."

"Haley…" he laughs lightly. "I told you that you don't have to thank me for every little thing I do for him."

Smiling at the thought, Brooke wraps her arms around his torso. "Thank you again." This time she kissed his lips.

* * *

Haley got ready for bed, she crawled into bed and picked up the landline and dialled Clay's number.

"Hey, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

_.Love_ means_ giving chances when there aren't any more to give_

_-Haley James_

**Chapter Seven: Luck be a Lady**

Nathan Scott stopped by Haley's house on his way to his basketball game.

"Hey you!" He said kissing Haley.

"Hey, you got me coffee you didn't have to do that."

"I know, I wanted to. I got the coffee at a great coffee shop, just around the corner of Grace and Front St. There's this beautiful waitress lady who always takes my order everytime I'm there, but today she wasn't there. So I decided to bring the coffee to her." He explained

"I will let her know you think she's beautiful." Haley played along.

"Where's the boy?" he asked

"With Brooke I thought it be nice to spend time with his godparents."

"That's nice Hales, are you and Brooke even talking after what had happened?" Nathan asked his girlfriend of 1 month.

"I don't know if she even wants to talk to me? I screwed up really bad with the only 3 friendships I had. Lucas, Brooke, Julian and Peyton."

"Speaking of Peyton, isn't her baby shower today before she gives birth in 2 weeks?"

"Yeah. I have to go to that." Haley said.

"Look I got to go, so I'll see you tonight?"

"What! Were are you going?"

"basketball practise today. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Yes please."

_Flashback_

_Haley_ _gets_ _in_ _bed and_ _picks up the landline and dials Clay's number."_

_"Hey, we need to talk."_

_"Hey sup?" Clay said._

_"Look what happened between us, happened there's nothing i can do, but there's a few things I have to say to you. First is even though were not a couple; I won't stop you from seeing my and yes I mean my son. Second is that I will never forgive you for leaving me to raise Jamie. Third I never loved you; but I don't regret having Jamie in my life. Fourth. I only love and always will love Nathan. And lastly stay the hell away from me and Jamie I never want to see you a again!" Haley exclaimed._

_Haley put the phone down and was relieved that was over. _

* * *

Brooke went to buy ice cream for Jamie.

"Why so down?" She asked

"I heard mama and daddy fighting over the phone, and that makes me sad because I don't know if I'd end up like uncle Lucas; without a father you know."

"Jamie your mom she's only trying to protect you. Trust me she and I have been friends for a long time, I know she loves you. She's only trying to protect you from getting hurt. Besides you still have Nathan."

"What ice cream flavour does the boy genius want?" Brooke asked crouching down to James's level.

"CHOCOLATE!" he exclaimed.

"Then chocolate you will get!"

Brooke drove home with Jamie as she pulled into the driveway she saw Haley's car.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie protested.

"how's my favourite godson?" He asked; scooping Jamie into his arms.

"I'm your only godson!" He replied.

He put Jamie down and the both of them went inside.

Brooke also went inside; Haley followed.

"Brooke, Lucas we need to talk." Haley said.

Lucas signaled Jamie to go to his and Brooke's room and watch some tv.

"I know and I want to apologize to you…to _both_ of you," she turns slightly to address Brooke who he has noticed has been especially quiet since he arrived.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you okay, the thing is I miss having you both around; especially for Jamie. You guys are my friends, I need you to talk to me. i love the both of you very much, and I don't know why we fought in the first place. It's all my fault I pushed the both of you guys too far, and I'm sorry for that." Haley explained

"Is that it?" Brooke asked.

"Yes why?" She asked worriedly.

"because we forgive you... Hales. We miss having you around. I miss my best friend.

"Hey Jamie what if you me, Davis, Jude had a guys' night?" Lucas asked.

"That'd be amazing." Jamie protested.

* * *

Peyton waited in her living room for everyone to arrive, so far it was Mia. Just Mia. Yet to arrive was Haley, Brooke.

Just as she was about to call them, they arrived though the door.

"Sorry, were late. We just got caught up in some stuff, but were here now." Brooke said

"That's great because I think this baby is coming now." Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke, Haley and Mia got shocked looks on there faces.

"Okay. Haley you call Julian! And Peyton, Mia come with me! Hales we'll meet you at the hospital." Brooke said rushing though the door.

"Yeah okay."

* * *

At the hospital Brooke, Haley and Peyton waited in the waiting room for about 30 minutes now.

"Our friend has been waiting a long time."

"And she's going to keep waiting." The nurses told Brooke.

" Look she's pregnant and she's about to give birth." Haley said

" I know you rich women expect special treatment, but I never liked the rich and snobby at my school."

"Its probably because you looked like that." Haley told her

" Guess who's going to wait even longer." The nurse announced

Like hell she will come on Peyton." Mia said

"Don't make me call security." The nurse shouted.

Fine call them call the police and tell them your discriminating against rich women."

"Nice Brooke."

" Wait a second." The nurse replied.

"What's going on here?." The doctor asked

"Our friend here is pregnant and in a lot of pain and this bitch is about to get her ass kicked." Mia responded

" Calm down I'll look at her. You go wait in the lobby and read about something." The doctor told them taking Peyton in.

"Bitch"

" Slut"

"Whore."

"Thank you." they said in unison.

Julian arrived a couple of minutes later. "Hello, my name's Julian Baker and my wife Peyton Sawyer is about to give birth! So what room might she be in?" He asked panicking; although he's done this twice already!

"Mr. Baker your wife Mrs. Sawyer is in room 238."

"Thank you!" He said.

He walked into the room; and missed the birth of his child.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi this is our daughter Juliana Rebecca Baker. Say hi to daddy." She told him and turned her attention back to there daughter.

Everyone came in and held Juliana, and they left.

* * *

Lucas, Jamie, Davis and Jude sat in the living on the couch, deciding what to do for guys night.

"So what wanna do?" Lucas asked Jamie

"I don't know watch a movie I guess."

"Okay, can you go to run into the kitchen and grab me a beer, and what movie do you want to watch?" Lucas said flipping though the movie channels.

Jamie came back with a bottle of beer and he told his uncle Lucas "Nothing scary, because mama doesn't want me to get nightmares."

"Do you want to watch a scary movie Jimmy-Jam?" He asked

"Yeah I guess..." Jamie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well mama's not here. So let's watch it."

"Okay." Jamie replied sitting next to his 5 month old cousins.

* * *

Haley's phone rang multiple times.

"Brooke can you answer that for me please?" she pleaded; while carrying a few boxes down the stairs.

"Got it!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

she picked up the phone and put it to her ear

"Hello?"

**Review. Just to let you know Brooke and Lucas's wedding next chapter! Who's exicitied I know I am!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's Sidney here and I wanted to tell you that Brooke wears the same dress she wore when she got married in the show, the same goes for Lucas. Haley and Nathan are together; she wears the dress she wore for Peyton's baby shower, and Jamie is Lucas's bestman. It's going to be a season 7 Quinn. The vows are the ones from Brulian's wedding!. So enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Other Half Of Me.**

Today was the big day. It was the wedding of Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. Brooke's been waiting for this since she was nine; she had a whole wedding book dedicated to this day. Every detail was perfect. Her dreams were reality. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Lucas Scott.

"Good morning, fiancé." Brooke said.

"Oh, no. Not again." Lucas replied dramatically.

"not again" what?" Brooke asked.

"This happens all the time. I sleep with a girl, and then the next morning, It was so amazing, she starts planning the wedding." Lucas said sitting up shirtless.

"Be careful, mister. Speaking of, Peyton says hi." Brooke replied flipping though a wedding catalogue.

"Oh. Ouch...By the way, we don't need any of this stuff Because I've been planning my dream wedding since I was nine." He said.

"Seriously?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pink-and-black color scheme, First dance "hopelessly devoted to you," Peonies for the flowers, And a pineapple orange torte I mention I loved "grease 2"? He told her.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to disappoint you, princess, But this bride will be wearing A Clothes over Bros original,The flowers will be exotic white roses, Our first dance will not be to a song by Olivia Newton-John, or Elton John, Or lil' John for that matter. But you might be able to talk me into that orange pineappley cake, If I don't decide to do red-velvet cupcakes, 'cause that's what all the cool kids are doing right now." She explained.

"Well... I should probably get another job." He said.

"Here's the great thing about that. I have a few bucks squirrelled away. I own a clothing line, you know. Clothes over bros. You might have heard of it?" She told him.

"Oh, you're that Brooke Davis. Like, the rich Brooke Davis." He answered

"I am she." She said simply.

"Oh, I chose wisely." He replied.

"You did indeed. I believe we have plans for the day." She responded.

"I'll see you in the shower." He said smirking; getting up and going to the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan answered the door of his girlfriends house.

"Surpise!" The brunette haired figured said

"who are you?" Nathan asked polietly.

"Duh, I'm Hales's sister. Quinn. Where's my sister?" Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Haley exclaimed.

"Get your sexy butt over here!" She said

"What are you doing here? Where's David, Caleb and Matt?" She asked her sister.

"There are visiting Taylor. So god help me!"

"ooo. Why?"

"I guess he just wanted to."

"Nathan right? I want to tell you something you break her heart, break your face. K."Quinn said simply.

"I need your help. I want to dye my hair a brunette colour." Haley asked.

"Oh you want to look more like your sister I see."

"Let's do this!" Quinn said.

"Haley I'm going to take Jamie to the river-court; so you can spend time with Quinn." He replied; kissing her cheek.

"Let's go shopping!" Quinn squealed.

* * *

"Julian! Come on we have to go in a few hours!" Peyton yelled from upstairs.

"I can't find a baby-sitter for our kids, my mom can't. My dad doesn't wanna. So I guess I can't go." Julian said.

"Ugh, then what are we going to do? Maybe we should just take them with us?" She suggested.

"I guess we take them then."

"So who were you talking to?" She asked.

"My mom. God I wish she would stop calling me her ju-ju bee. I'm 24 years old. Not 5."

"I don't think it's lame that your mom still calls you JuJu-Bee." Peyton mumbled with a blush, after not hearing a word of what Julian had said.

"Stop it!" Julian groaned.

"What I'm just quoting my mother-in law."

* * *

Quinn and Haley came back with the dye.

"Lets get started." Quinn said going up the stairs.

"So what's the dealo with you and the boytoy of yours?" Quinn said washing Haley's hair.

"He makes me happy." Haley said.

"That's good Haley. Okay we have to keep this is in for and Hour okay?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure it's an hour; because I dyed it before and it only took 30 minutes." Haley said worriedly.

"Hello, your talking to the hair goddess; I've done this before you know?"

"Barley." Haley replied sourly.

"Call me after an hour."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke sat in the church that her best friend was getting married in.

"I can't believe your getting married ." She said

"I know! To be honest, I never thought I'd marry Luke. I always thought I'd find my prince charming later on in life; even though he was right in front of my eyes all this time, and getting married to him in less than 2 hours. I thought about something; why don't you and Hales be my matron/maid of honor? Will you do it please." She explained.

"Both of us, I don't know about that are you sure two maid of honors haven't been done before, you sure it's going to work?" She asked; fidgeting with her wedding ring.

"Do you know who your talking too? I always wanted you to be my maid of honor but ever since I met Haley. I didn't know what to do you both became my best friend. So I know this is going to work. I promise you that much. What's with Julian and you?" She asked.

"Okay I guess he's been quiet distant lately."

"I guess I should go get ready for my wedding." Brooke shrieked.

"Peyton, I'm getting married." She said happily.

* * *

"QUINN, I think you should remove the towel now." Haley said.

"Coming." She replied, she was soon interrupted when the doorbell rang.

" Hey Brooke sup?"

" Your Quinn James right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Haley showed me your work; and I totally forgot that I need a photographer at my wedding so will you please do it? I know it's last minute but your the best Tree Hill has to offer, and the James family."

"Fine." Quinn said.

"Can you come and help me with Hales."

"Yeah Sure."

"Hey Hales." Brooke said.

"Hey you. If you're wondering what this is, I just wanted to dye my hair to match Quinn's. It's a James' tradition you know?"

Haley removed her towel; Quinn, Brooke and Haley shocked at what they saw.

"QUINN! DID YOU CHECK THIS BEFORE BUYING IT." Haley said screaming.

"Woah, tutor girl, calm down. It doesn't look that bad. It kinda suits you."

"NO NO NO! THIS IS FREAKING GREEN! I HAVE GREEN HAIR. QUINN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. SORRY BROOKE BUT I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO GO TO YOUR WEDDING LOOKING LIKE A OOUMPA LUMPA."

"But I need you Hales;"

"Fine, but I'm going to wear something to cover this ugly shade of green."

"Okay."

* * *

It was wedding time!

Brooke stood in her changing room, wearing an elegant strapless white dress that hugged her chest area, a silver band around the waist area, and it was just nice and flowly with a long train. Her long brunette hair up in a neat bun; complimented by a silver beaded headband.

_-Flashback-_

_The morning is exhausting. Makeup, getting her hair and nails done, putting her beautiful white coloured gown on. It doesn't even give her time to think or have second thoughts and, quite frankly, thank god for that. As a little girl, Brooke had dreamed of her wedding day way too many times to count, but now that it is finally happening, there is no time to contemplate how lucky she is that her dream is coming true._

_-Flashback over-_

Peyton and Haley opened the door.

"How are you feeling?" They asked.

"A little nervous." Brooke started shaking

"We all feel like that Brooke, but that all goes away when you see the man you love, it goes away. Trust me. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you guys. I love you guys."

"Not now, Victoria!" Brooke screams as her mother goes on another rant about how she's a failure. Or at least that's what she thinks the older woman is saying because she's pretty sure at one point she's heard the words "I'm proud of you" distinctly. The husky voiced young woman has little time to respond though. Her mother is out the door and she's walking down the aisle.

Brooke hears the marital march perfectly. Tears threaten to fall down her face but she contains them, in fear of ruining her makeup so early in the ceremony. "If you feel like crying, don't blink. Don't. Blink." Victoria had been saying not too long ago.

She spots him and it's like all the stress fades away; months of planning the ceremony and the reception, nerve wrecking days of deciding how to decorate and what to wear. They are all gone and they all had a purpose.

The purpose is standing in front of her. A smile on his lips that whisper, "you look beautiful." His sky blue eyes shiny from the tears he doesn't let roll down his face. His sand blonde hair tamed with so much hair gel it makes her giggle.

"I love you," Brooke whispers back, too emotional for the usual nicknames.

Broody, Boyfriend, the latest fiancé. Cheery, Pretty girl, the girl behind the red door, fiancée. She can list them all in no time and they all remind her of different times in their relationship. It all came down to this moment and she will be damned if it wasn't worth it.

_Sometimes when you look back at your life certain moments stand out: the day you graduated high school, your wedding day, the day you found out you were going to be a father. Most of the time they happen in that order. Most of the time._

"We are gathered here today to witness a commitment between Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Scott." The minster told them.

It was time for the vows.

"Brooke, before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy. I had nothing else to compare it to, then you walked into my life and everything changed. I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I love everything about you, Brooke. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you, and if you say "yes" to me in a few minutes, I won't have to. You look beautiful by the way."Lucas recites his vows like he knows them by heart, not without tears either. Brooke chokes back a sob.

Lucas, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met."

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife for sickness and in health, for richer for poor, till death do you part?" The minster asked.

"I do." He said slipping on Brooke's 6 carat round diamond ring with a beaded band.

"Do you Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, for sickness and in health, for richer for poor, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said slipping on the silver ring.

"If anybody thinks these two people should not be married speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Skills got up and said "Don't nobody say nothing" He shouted; everyone started laughing.

"Alright, by the power invested in me in holy matrimony I pronounce you man and wife. Lucas Scott you may kiss your wife." The minster spoke.

"Finally." He kissed Brooke.

They had a few minutes to spare before the speeches and the first dance, and of course everyone's favourite part the reception, and if yuo get lucky tonight you might even score some points in the ladies department if ya know what I mean? (Slutty wedding sex)

"Hey , how does it feel to be Mrs. Lucas Scott." Peyton asked turning on the tape recorder from her back.

"It feels good. I married the man I love. Everything's perfect."

**"_So how'd you and Lucas meet?_**" Peyton asked.

"You already know this Peyton!" She told her best friend.

"I know but could you tell me again."

"Okay."

"We met through mutual friends in high school. He played for the Ravens basketball games where I was a cheerleader and from that point on we became the best of friends."

"_**How'd he propose?**"_ Peyton asked.

It was Four Years after high school were Lucas and I met for dinner after work at one of my favorite restaurants in New York, _Villa Blanca_ on the River. Before dinner, while waiting on our table, we went out on one of their balconies overlooking Riverstreet and he proposed! Of course the answer was yes!" She told her.

_"**What do you like best about your spouse?"**_

"His smile. No matter what kind of mood I may be in he always makes me laugh - he is my best friend!" Brooke said getting teary eyed.

**_Why did you choose Tree Hill for your wedding?_**

We were both born and raised in Tree Hill and it's home. There isn't a more beautiful place!" She said.

"Peyton are you done? You have to go make your speech."

"One more question ."

**"Please list your top three favorite things about your wedding day and tell why:**

1) Seeing Lucas when the church doors opened. The moment I saw him I was at ease. I will never forget that moment!

2) Sharing one of the most important days of my life with our friends and family. They mean the world to us.

3) The day - everything was absolutely amazing!"

"Hey Guys, it's time for the speeches!" Quinn said.

"Okay were coming. I love you B. Davis, you are amazing."

"Stop it bitch, your going to ruin my makeup."

Peyton and Brooke headed out; Brooke sat at a table with Lucas and Peyton said her Speech.

"My best friend - okay this one is so important; choose wisely, I got really lucky with mine. My best friend is funny, intelligent, creative, beautiful, and successful, and very kind. She's also impulsive, frustrating, um complicated, childish, but I would not have her any other way. And the best part about Brooke Davis is that she always puts friends first. And i know that when Lucas walked into her life; everything changed. I saw the Brooke Davis I always knew. So I hope your love and friendship for Lucas will continue to grow. I love you Brooke Davis. You've always been here for me, and today you got your happily ever after. "

Peyton showed the tape recording of the questions she asked Brooke.

**_Haley's Speech:_**

"Well, When I first met Brooke Davis, she had no idea who I was. Of course everyone knew who she was, she was the most popular girl in school. She was head cheerleader, annoyingly pretty (still is), and I used to wonder back then 'What would it be like to be friends with Brooke? Would she make me popular? Would all the boys start asking me out?' And then one night I got to hang out with Brooke, all night. Oh, and she didn't like my name, though, so she decided she was gonna give me a name that, uh, she did like, which ended up being Brooke. And from that moment I knew that I wanted Brooke to be my friend. Not because she was gonna make me popular, and not because boys would start asking me out, but because I got a glimpse of the real Brooke. A girl with the biggest heart that I have ever known. And you know, when you're in high school, it's not very easy to let people see who you really are. I could see it though, it was in the eyes. So we became friends, and now she's my best friend. We've been through so much together over the years, and our friendship is still growing. So I know that your friendship and love for Lucas will continue to grow every year for the rest of your lives and I feel so lucky to be a part of that. I love you, Brooke Davis."

**_Bestman Speech:_**

"J.K. Rowling once wrote:"the consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed".  
J.K. Rowling was right. But what most of you don't know is Lucas was able to do it. He knew a long time ago that he would find Brooke. When Lucas was my age, which was a very, very, very,very long time ago,he went to a county fair, and he met a girl...not Brooke. But they went on a bunch of rides together, including the Octopus. Irrelevant to the story. But that night, Lucas felt a crush for the first time, a real crush. Relax, Aunt Brooke. He was my at the end of the night, they decided to break this bumper-car token in half. Lucas has kept his half all these years, not because he missed the girl, but because he knew somewhere out there was the other half, his perfect match. And he was right. Today my Uncle Lucas married my Aunt Brooke. She's probably the coolest girl I know and the girl Lucas's been waiting for since he broke this bumper-car token in half a long time ago at a county fair. And today my Uncle Lucas gave me this token. He said he didn't need it anymore because he found his other half. Congratulations, Uncle Lucas. I think it was worth the wait.

It was the end of the night and everyone headed home.

"Hey, did great tonight." Haley said tucking her son into bed.

"You think it was okay?" Jamie asked

"Okay? I have heard a lot of best man speeches in my life and yours was by far the sweetest, most honest, and the most memorable. I have never been so proud of you." Haley told him.

"Mama, why is your hair green?" Jamie asked pointing to the green in his mom's hair.

"Oh that my friend was your Aunt Quinn."

This was her fairytale.

Her dreams became a reality and it came true. _February 2nd 2011. _

Lucas is her dream.

**Review. I know what you guys are thinking sucky right? I'm not good at writing wedding chapters. I tried. So tell me what you think Love it? Hate it?. Next Chapter Brooke and Lucas's honeymoon, and Haley removing green dye out of her hair, so she wouldn't be a oompa lumpa. Quinn will be in the next few chapters. So yeah, you know the drill. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: To Wish Impossible Things**

It's been a two weeks since Lucas and Brooke's wedding, for the past two weeks they spent a beautiful few weeks in the exotic Bora Bora. Brooke loved it there, she didn't want to go home. It was perfect Lucas, Brooke, Davis and Jude who were now seven months old.

"Ah, Bora Bora is beautiful. I swear I don't want to go home anymore, I swear can't you, me and our babies move here to this beautiful exotic island." Brooke said relaxing as on the beach as the sun hit her body. She was going for that 'Sun kissed glow' look.

"There's no magical place like Tree Hill."

"Yeah. That's true, but I'm going to miss this place you know? We've been here for a drama free two weeks, but I got to admit I miss Jamie, Hales, Nate and my best friend P. Sawyer as well as my goddaughter Anna."

"I'm going to go pack, so I'll see you in a bit." Lucas replied; kissing her cheek.

* * *

Haley stood in her bathroom and tried everything to get the dye out, her bathroom was filled with hair accessories.

"Woah, did the bathroom explode?" Nathan asked.

"Haha, very funny boyfriend."

"So do you sunshine. There's something I have to tell you." He answered; as the smile faded away.

"Um okay? What is it Nathan?" Haley asked taking a seat on her bed.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but-"

—"If you planning on propsing to me I'm flattered but I'm not ready yet." She interrupted him.

"What no, I don't want to get married, and have kids for years." He told her

"Oh." Is all that Haley could say.

"No, I mean it's not that I don't plan or want to marry you it's just..." He stuttered.

"A-huh, finish what you were saying." She asked him.

"Okay so my next few games are in Seattle." He said.

"Oh wow, Nathan that's um great I guess?"

"Yeah, and the good part to this is that I want James and you to come along with me. Please say you'll do it, because I love you Haley James."

"Seattle, but that's all the way across the country. Nathan I have things to do here. I have to run a café, because Karen's out sick. I have a Five Year old to raise, I have to get my University degree. Besides James has school, his friends and Clay." He explained to him.

"Yeah. But there's school's in Seattle. Hales come on, don't you think the kid would enjoy it. How often do you get to look back and saw wow I went to Seattle?. This is a one time chance, and I want to spend it with the two most important people to me. So come Hales, what do ya say?"

"What I say is that I need more time. How long are you going for?" she asked standing up

"Four or Five months, and I know it's alot to process, "but I already bought three plane tickets."

"four or five months?!" She told him.

"It's contract season. There were a year or 2 year contracts. This is the only one that was in months, I took it so I don't have to be away from you those 2 years. I would give up a whole other life for you Haley, you know that."

"Yeah. But I don't want to keep you from your dream."

"Just think about it please" he said laying the plane tickets on her dresser and kissed her and left.

* * *

The sunlight radiated off the shimmering blue ocean and the beach looked more beautiful than ever, which only depressed Brooke more. Everything seemed to be persuading her to stay in Bora Bora; the beautiful beaches, the boy holding her hand and most importantly, her heart.

As they walked along the beach to Brooke's car hand in hand, Brooke couldn't help but lean her head against his arm.

The drive to the airport didn't feel like their last ride together, everything seemed to happen like usual. They played Lucas's car radio too loud, at Davis and Jude's request. He hated pop music, he was more of an indie guy but after years of being Alex's best friend he knew every popular new song, hence why he was joining in with the singing right now, even if he was out of tune.

_"You have my heart,And we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, But you'll still be my star. Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars, and that's when you need me there, with you I'll alwa__ys share. You can stand under my umbrella(Ella Ella eh eh eh)_.

They finished the last word of the song before laughing at their over the top singing.

Brooke turned to Lucas "We should do this more often. And then you and I can head off oh I don't know the bedroom and make more babies, "What do you say Lucas Eugene Scott?" Brooke asked.

"Oh I say hell yes." He smirked.

Airports are a funny thing. On one side, there are people smiling and wrapping others up into their arms as they welcomed their loved ones back home. So much love could clearly be seen in every area of the room.

The same could be said for the other side of the airport; departures. Love was still present amongst the people there but instead of smiles and hugs of welcome, there were tears and hugs portraying desperate goodbyes and not wanting to let go of the loved ones in their for Brooke and Lucas, this was where they were stood.

Brooke found the Welcome to Tree Hill sign, and a smile took over her face. "Hey, cheery you ready to go home?" Lucas asked approaching behind her.

"Uh what yeah. I'm just going to miss Bora Bora, but as they say there's no place like home, and they my friend are right."

_"Now boarding flight number XY783Z to Tree Hill, North Carolina. That's flight number..."_

The flight attendant's voice echoed through the airport over the tanoy as she called out Brooke's and Lucas's plane.

"I guess we should go?" he asked.

"Yep." She smiled as she leaned into him.

* * *

Peyton was in shock after seeing something Julian had kept from her for a little over a month. It's not like Peyton Sawyer was snooping, she was looking for something. And came across this.

"I can't believe this." Peyton said. Without noticing Haley entered.

"Can't believe what?" Haley asked.

"This!" Peyton replied holding up the envelope.

Haley took the envelope Peyton was holding and read it, shock filled her face.

"Peyton I'm so sorry." Haley answered symmpthically.

"I never thought that this would happen you know?" Peyton said crying.

"I came to talk to you about my problems, but you clearly have more important problems. Did you talk to Julian about this?"

"Yeah. He said he know about this a little over a month, and I find this in our utensils drawer." she explained.

"come here." Haley said hugging Peyton. "It's going to be okay. Your strong P. Sawyer nothing can bring you down."

"Thanks." She said sniffling. "Now what's going on with you."

"Nathan came by and we started talking; he said something similar like if he was going to propse to me. He said no, no no I don't want to get married and have kids for years, that made me think I'm just another girlfriend of Nathan Scott. And on top of that he asked me and Jamie to move to Seattle with him for Four- five months, to watch his basketball games. I'm torn you know? I wanna go, but then I don't wanna go." Haley explained.

"Haley that's great. Trust me Hales, the man loves you and Jamie, and wants you guys to be together like one big family. What's holding you back here?" She asked.

"The café, being a single parent raising a five year old, still having to graduate from University. Tree Hill's home."

"Haley Nathan would gibe up a whole other life for you. He loves you Haley. Okay I'll take your job for now at the café. Besides you never said you were going to stay forever."

"I know and I love him too. It's just I don't want to break his heart and not go, and Clay needs to see Jamie, and I can't ask you to do that Peyton, you already have a lot going on." Haley said.

"It will help to keep me occupied, and forget about this. Haley take some chances. Your 23 years old, you have enough time to worry about things, but you need to focus on is the guy who makes your world turn, just asked you to move to Seattle for four months,live a little. Haley, you're a good person, a kick-ass mom, but...sometimes you're your own biggest enemy. You're twenty-three. You have your whole life ahead of you. You have this awesome dude at the airport who loves you! God, you have to go. You have explained.

"I guess your right."

* * *

Nathan sat in the airport chair waiting for Haley to arrive. Haley came in a few minute. later tapping the two plane tickets in the palm of her hand.

"I knew you would come." Nathan said; just before Haley handed him the two plane tickets.

"Your not coming?" Nathan sadly said

"I have a life here, and Jamie has her life here"

"It's okay" Nathan simply told her heartbroken

"It's not okay, and it doesn't, I mean" Haley said.

" Haley It's okay. If this were a movie, it would end different. But life's not a movie. I guess that makes one film that didn't work out. Goodbye, Haley James."

* * *

"I can't wait to get home." Brooke said getting ready to take off.

Suddenly the plane wouldn't move. _"Hello, it's your pilot speaking we've been experiencing some technical difficulty. It may_ _take a while."_

"I think you just jinx the plane Brooke."

"Stupid, plane theory."

**Review. Did you enjoy this chapter? I'm sorry I haven't update sooner, my laptop stopped working. And I had personal and a lot of homework to do. Since I'm in highschool. review what you want to see happen next! Poor Nathan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:** **The Tide That Left and Never Came Back**

Quinn went by to visit her favourite sister and of course her favourite boy. "There's my dorkiest sister." Quinn said entering Haley's home.

"Taylor wasn't home?" She asked sarcastically.

She sat on the stool she pulled under the eat in bar. "Have you talked to Nathan after you know." Quinn said.

"Yeah I called him went straight to voicemail." She simply replied.

"Hales I'm sorry." Quinn answered her sister.

"I had to stay here. I have a life here and Jamie does to and if he can't see that well then he's just not the one for me."

"Haley how could you say that? You know and I know that Nathan and you are a match made in heaven. He's the spark to your match. He's the one Haley. He's just hurt that's all." Quinn explained.

"I never wanted to hurt him. I just knew this is what I need to do."

"You should call your boyfriend soon though, don't be you and Clay."

"Speaking of the devil." Quinn bitterly said.

"Hey Hales, I was wondering if I could take Jamie for the day. Because I know you have a lot going on between Nathan and you." Clay said.

"First of all you don't know me; second of all you don't know me. Ugh why are guys suck jerks."

"So is that a yes?" Clay asked.

"No. It's not. Take Jamie if anything happened to him I swear to god I'll stab you in my sleep and I mean it." Haley told him. Quinn just started laughing.

"Your cute." He flirtatiously told Quinn.

"Dude, I'm totally married."

* * *

Clay took Jamie as Haley headed off to Karen's Café.

"The Seattle Sonics, beat the Charlotte Bobcats by 45-34. Seems like the Charlotte Bobcats need to step up their game." The announcer said; though the tv of Karen's Café.

"That bad huh?" Brooke said.

"BROOKE! I've missed you and you too Luke." She shrieked.

"He's been playing this bad ever since he got there." Haley said worriedly.

"Seems to me like your his good luck charm." Lucas replied.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Yeah ofcourse you are. He loves you and Nathan loves you."

"I guess your right."

* * *

Peyton sat in her kitchen staring at the envelope. She took it some of it slightly out of envelope which read : _DIVORCE_. Peyton was shocked that Julian wanted divorce her. Six years and three children later. Peyton's happily ever after was coming to an end.

"Is this really what you want?" Peyton said to Julian who sat across from her.

"No, but it's what _my_ mother wants."

"Yet you agreed to this, why? Am I that bad of a wife or person that you think a divorce is going to help?" Peyton questioned.

"No it's nothing like that, my mom just thinks this is the right way to go, because you know she doesn't like you."

"Yeah but that doesn't give her a chance to meddle in our marriage Julian"

"I understand I'll try to talk to her for you. In the mean time don't freak out okay?" He said walking away.

* * *

Haley called Nathan again, but he didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail.

_"Hey it's Hales. I just wanted_ _to tell you that I miss you Jamie does too. Jamie's plays coming soon it's pretty cool he's the lead. Yeah. I never meant to hurt you in the Airport it's just I have a life here, and leaving Tree Hill is something I can't see. Anyway I should get back to doing what I was doing. I love you bye._"

"Where my favourite boy genius?" Lucas asked.

"I'm right here uncle Lucas." Jamie said.

"Yes you are!"

"Jamie how about you give me and your mom some time to talk?" he asked.

"Okay."

Jamie ran upstairs as Haley shouted to him to be careful.

"Have you spoken to Nate lately?"

"Yeah, I just called him straight to voicemail. I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk to me after I didn't go to Seattle with him."

"Haley he still loves you, and Jamie he always will. He's just hurt okay?" Lucas said comforting his best friend.

"You sure?" She softly spoke.

"Yeah."

"This is Déja vu, expect this time he's the one gone."

* * *

Nathan enjoyed Seattle. The parties and the game. If he was single he would love the women, but the only women he loved Haley. The image of the airport replayed in his mind over and over again slowly but yet surely tormenting him.

"Yo Nate you do you see the amount of single women are here." Tony told him.

"Really I wasn't paying attention, Haley comes to mind."

"Nathan it's just 4 more months than you can go home to your girlfriend, but for now enjoy the single life."

"What don't you get I'm not single Tony." Nathan told him more angrily.

A pretty blonde apporached Tony. "Hi." She said.

"Hey pretty brown eyes, lets go dance."

A figure approached Nathan "hey".

"Hey you, how've you been?" Nathan asked.

"I got engaged; I have now a five year old daughter."

"Wow that was fast." he said

"Yep, I'm gonna go but it was nice to see you again."

Nathan left back to his room and clicked on the voicemail button, the machine spoke "You have 1 new message"

_"Hey it's Hales. I just wanted_ _to tell you that I miss you Jamie does too. Jamie's plays coming soon it's pretty cool he's the lead. Yeah. I never meant to hurt you in the Airport it's just I have a life here, and leaving Tree Hill is something I can't see. Anyway I should get back to doing what I was doing. I love you bye._"

Even though he missed and loved Haley and Jamie he still was really hurt that she didn't come to Seattle. He went back to the party

Nathan had a few two many to drink and took some pretty blonde to the bedroom.

They opened the bedroom door as he held and kissed her, he slowly took her to the bed and they kissed and things escalted from there.

* * *

**Review uh oh Nathan!**


End file.
